russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Morning Yehey
Happy Morning Yehey was a morning show airing on IBC. The show was aired June 17, 2013 to January 24, 2014 replaced Magandang Umaga Ba?. The show airs every weekday mornings from 5:00 to 8:30 AM with simulcast on the 24-hour UHF news channel IBC News Network.The show was replaced by IBC's feel-good morning show [[Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (IBC)|''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?]] on January 27, 2014. Synopsis The main ingredient they have added in this morning show is audience interaction and participation. In line with this new format, they are airing their show from ''Dish in the IBC compound in Broadcast City to make the show more accessible to the public. The show includes live Traffic points and Regional News. They had set up six traffic points within Metro Manila and the show reports live traffic situations from cars that focuses on public service doing pretty well at the ratings, it's fast eclipsing ABS-CBN's Umagang Kay Ganda and GMA Network's Unang Hirit in terms of viewership. More exciting daily morning servings of helpful information, hottest news and entertainment to help viewers take care of and cope with their day will spice up the mornings with your day and that aims to provide the Kapinoy viewers a different menu among early morning programs. The news events are presented in conversational manner making it more interesting to watch and listen to Filipino households are now waking up to brighter mornings with a daily-paper-and-coffee habit.It also features the roaming DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 booth that not only serves as a mobile-based reporting hub but also a transportable studio that can cater to the concerns of more Filipino households.A jump-start in happiest morning happen with all the information needed offers updates on the latest news and current events, advice, legal, traffic updates, enjoyable features, on-air interviews for political personalities, mini-docus on interesting subjects such as taho-making, info-trivias, first-hand market and consumer reports, cooking segment recipe of the day, weather forecast, public services, a dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz, children's health, legal issues, medical missions, updates on price of goods at market, important and practical tips as well as the hottest issues, topped with interview the live guest performances from your favorite music artist for the day and sizzling glimpses of celebrity and showbiz icons of information breakfast offerings for the whole family to be informed and entertained represented in a guarantees to educate and inform. Hosts *Alex Santos *Cathy Eigenmann *Jeff Arcilla *Dolly Anne Carvajal *Anthony Suntay *Atty. Claire Castro *Vincent Santos *Richard Yap *Manilyn Reynes Segment *''Happy Morning Balita: Four part news bulletin competing the 2 other morning news bulletins such as Umagang Kay Ganda's: ''Umagang Balita (aired on ABS-CBN) and Unang Hirit's: Unang Balita (aired on GMA Network) **6:00 bulletin featuring national, police report (Presinto 13), global news (Labas ng Bansa), regional, CCTV reports (CCTV Balita), sports news and showbiz news. This is considered as the main news bulletin of the morning show with the news anchor Alex Santos and Cathy Eigenmann. **8:00 bulletin featuring more national, police report (Presinto 13), global news (Labas ng Bansa), regional and CCTV reports anchored by Alex Santos and Cathy Eigenmann. *''Panahon Na'' - Weather forecast provided by PAGASA with Jeff Arcilla. *''Real Sports'' - Sports news anchored by Anthony Suntay as he ensures energetic and healthy mornings ith sports news features, fitness and health, welness and active lifestyle. *''Showbiz Intriga'' - Entertainment news segment anchored by Dolly Anne Carvajal brings the latest and hottest news in show business for the intrigues and stories about favorite hottest stars. *''Kalusugan Medical'' - Medical segment that provides a holistic approach to health and wellness of public service with the medical mission in doctors conducts free medical, optical and dental mission in IBC compound center at Broadcast City in Diliman. *''Batas sa Atorney'' - Legal assistance of law with Atty. Claire Castro dispute on his rights and the course of action in legal service. *''Sarap Morning'' - Recipe of the day with Chef Heny Sison of food preparation. *''Talakayan'' - One-on-one segment where interviews political personalities with Alex Santos. *''Stage 1 Morning'' - Interview of the live performances for the day featuring your favorite artists. References External links *Program Site *Happy Morning Yehey on Facebook *Happy Morning Yehey on Twitter See also *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine news series Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings